sometimes you must go back
by krissy P
Summary: luke thought he had escaped his families dark ways but when his father contacts him he must fight for what is right


I had written this a while ago and posted it but never got a review so I am putting it back up to see if any one likes it please tell me if you like hey you can even tell me if you hate it with a passion that could rival the fires of hell but please review  
  
As Emily unlocked the front door to the her home followed closely by her daughter she could tell almost immediately something was wrong so turning gently around after sitting her keys on the table in the hall way spoke to the small girl. Sara baby why don't you play outside for a moment mommy needs to talk to daddy. The little blond headed girl smiled her angelic little smile and said Ok mommy but will you come out and play with me later." "Yes baby just go ok" After shutting the door behind the little girl Emily walked noiselessly toward the den were she heard her husband speaking on the other side  
  
No father I will not come back I turned from that path 8 years ago.   
  
Emily was very confused her husband never spoke to his parents he always told her that they never got along or something like that. Emily continued to listen though she could only hear half of the conversation she was worried non-the less  
  
. Father I tell you this again I will never join him!   
  
Emily heard mumblings from the other side of the door that she could not make out then she heard her husband respond just as forcefully as before with a no Emily was definitely confused what world was he talking about. Finally after many more minutes of listening to the man she3 loved yell at his father she heard a voice that sounded like him but it was exhausted saying  
  
All right I will think about it will that due father. Goodbye.   
  
As her husband opened the door Emily could tell that he was physically and mentally exhausted. As he looked up he had visible worry etched on his face He was startled when he noticed her standing There but then sighed "Hello Emmy I need to speak to you where is Sara she needs to hear this also." His usually Beautiful eyes were so sad about something it was killing Emily to see him like this. Lukas, Sara is out side playing, why don't you go and get her." "Yes dear I will be right back." He said as he passed.  
  
Moments later Luke and Sara came walking into the den where Emily was sitting after making some tea for Luke she never drank tea but kept it in the house for Luke. "So what is it you need to tell us Luke. He looked nervous almost scared to death about something. Ok Emily you remember me telling you that I do not get along with my parents that is why I moved to the states from England. Well this is really hard to tell you but My Parents are a witch and a wizard not just any witch and wizard but dark ones. Emily was about to interrupt when Please Emily don't interrupt me I may not be able to finish what I am telling you. Any way I am a Wizard Emily I carry a wand I do magic with it. Emily don't look at me like that when Have I ever told you a lie any way as you heard Emmy my father has contacted me and wishes for me to rejoin my family but I do not wish to go back to him but he told me something that has me very worried. Before I left England my parents followed a wizard one that had gone as bad as you can go well the dark lord was defeated but my father just informed me that he has returned brought back by the one that defeated him in the first place. Emily sat there stunned as he was telling her all of this when she heard Luke ask her something I am going to contact my old head master if it is all right with you Emmy I want to help rid the world of my fathers lord.  
  
Luke looked deeply into he eyes praying that she would understand. Luke I don't know what to say but I must ask if you were a wizard all of this time why did you ever leave that world behind and marry me I mean I probably seem pretty boring to you after all. Emmy I left that world because all I ever saw was hate and disappointment when I moved here I meet you and you helped me see that there is love in this world other than love for self. Oh Sara what do you think of all of this seeing it is your life also and if the headmaster needs me we may need to move to England. Daddy.... Will you show me some magic when we get there? Luke actually laughed when his little girl said that Baby girl I can show you some magic right now How about you help me contact my old headmaster it needs to be done by magic. But first I need my wand Emily you know that old trunk with all of the locks on it could you see if you could find it and bring it down it has a weightless charm on it I need to light a fire.  
  
Confused Emily exited the room still thinking about what he had just said wizard wand charm Magic. it was all going to take some getting use to. When Emily found the odd looking old trunk in the attic she just looked at it for a moment thinking she remembered when they had moved in she had begged Luke to get rid of the old thing. But he down right refused I guess he put all of his school things in here but how a well I guess he will explain later. Tugging at the trunk proved one thing it was weightless. When Emily finally got the trunk down to the den she found her husband and daughter sitting on the couch together watching the fire he had lit in the fireplace he was softly telling the little 5-year-old about magic. Clearing her throat caught their attention and he stood up pulling out a set of old keys from his pocket.   
  
As he opened the trunk Emily could not believe her eyes there at the very top of the trunk was a long wood carved box but it wasn't the box that surprised her it was the stick that was inside the box his wand. But he just looked at it and whispered to it longtime no see old friend. As he rummaged through the rest of the trunk finally pulling out a jar with what looked like sand inside of it. Taking a pinch of the sand Luke throw it into the fire and yelled Professor Dumbledore and no sooner had he said this words did the head of an very old man pop into their fireplace and it spoke. "Well Lukas how good to see you and are these lovely creatures with you?" Professor I would be honored to introduce you to my wife Emily and our daughter Sara  
  
The head said hello then turned its attention back to Luke.   
  
"What can I do for you Luke"?   
  
"Well professor I was contacted by my father today he requested I return to his side in the fight but I do not wish to and humbly ask if there is anything any help I can give to you and the side of light in the war against Voldermort?"   
  
"Ahh I do believe there is something I need a DaDa teacher but I dare say you would have a rough time of it especially with a certain 5th year slytherin"   
  
"Sir I would be honored to teach the class and I have no worries about my brother, he has a good heart though he is still under father's thumb. Maybe seeing me again will give him courage to pull away from the dark and become an allie for the side of good."  
  
Ahh good I was hoping you would say that I will get you some rooms ready will you be bringing your family with you.   
  
"Yes sir I will not leave them here Hogwarts is the safest place not to mention my daughter wants to see real magic also my wife is a muggle and we both know how my father feels about muggles and half bloods even if they are his own blood. Oh and my I request help with the job just until I get the hang of things you know"   
  
"Very well Lukas I will see you in say two weeks will you be flooing   
  
"I would like to but I fear I do not have any powder would you be willing to send a port key for me and my family then I will just appropriate any supplies we may need later."   
  
Very well expect a owl in a couple days Lukas. good bye sir 


End file.
